Tomb Raider: Ángel de la Oscuridad Introducción
by Meldelen
Summary: Introducción al videojuego TR6, el Ángel de la Oscuridad.


En la pequeña capilla de la familia Croft todo era silencio. Las sombras danzaban en las esquinas de piedra y tenues rayos de luz se filtraban por las vidrieras, creando un iris de múltiples colores en el suelo y paredes. En el altar, el padre Dunstan oficiaba una pequeña misa en honor a la gran ausente. Sus amigos y familiares, contritos, se sentaban en los bancos.

El silencio se rompió cuando el sacerdote retomó la palabra y prosiguió con el oficio con una voz quebrada:

- Acógela, Señor, en Tu Divino Seno, y haz que contemple la luz de tu mirada...

De repente, oyeron unas pisadas apresuradas en el exterior, el crujido de unas botas pisando la seca hojarasca. Alguien empujó la puerta de la capilla e irrumpió estruendosamente en el pequeño se giraron bruscamente para observar al intruso que tan irrespetuosamente había interrumpido la íntima y sagrada ceremonia. Pero ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para lo que vio.

En el marco de la puerta había plantada una alta y esbelta figura. A contraluz no era distinguible su rostro, pero hasta el último de los presentes reconoció su porte airoso, su respiración agitada y la larga trenza cayendo por encima de su hombro.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo? – habló la aparición, con una voz alterada y familiar - ¿Y quién diablos ha puesto esa horrible estatua mía ahí afuera?

Nadie se movió. Nadie habló. Y de pronto se oyó un golpe. Winston, el anciano mayordomo, se había desplomado inconsciente sobre las duras baldosas del suelo.

Como si eso hubiera sido una señal esperada, al instante la capilla estalló en una algarabía de gritos y aspavientos. Lady Angeline soltó un grito de horror y se dejó caer, lívida, en brazos de su esposo, Lord Henshingly, que seguía mirando estupefacto a la mujer recién llegada. Charles Kane y Jean Yves estaban demasiado estupefactos como para decir nada, pero se acercaron a ella con el semblante alegre.

- ¡Alto! – gritó el padre Dunstan. En cuatro zancadas, el fornido sacerdote se plantó ante la supuesta aparición y empezó a salpicarla con agua bendita, mientras enarbolaba un vistoso crucifijo - ¡Tú, sombra nacida de la oscuridad, si no eres real, te exhorto a que regreses al infierno del cual procedes! ¡En nombre de Cristo te lo ordeno!

Pero la mujer soltó una carcajada y, apartando el crucifijo, abrazó al sacerdote.

- ¿De verdad tengo pinta de fantasma, padre Dunstan? – sonrió ella.

- ¿Cómo es posible...? – balbuceó Charles, recuperando el habla.

- Es una larga historia.- dijo ella, soltando un suspiro cansado - ¿Cómo es que estáis celebrando un funeral? ¡Y esa estatua! ¡Por favor!

Una vocecilla indignada resonó en una esquina junto al altar:

- ¿Y qué esperabas? ¡Llevamos seis meses sin saber nada de ti... hija! ¡Tuvimos que darte por muerta!

Ella se enfrentó a la mirada de reproche de su madre. Lady Angeline se había recobrado y ahora observaba a su hija con indignación.

El padre Dunstan suspiró. Lara no se llevaba bien con sus padres y apenas había hablado con ellos desde que la desheredaran y la echaran de casa por decidir tomar las riendas de su propio destino. Hacía unos instantes, habían estado llorando la pérdida. Ahora que su hija había regresado de entre los muertos, volvían a mostrarse fríos con ella.

- Vámonos.- dijo Lord Henshingly, rodeando con el brazo a su esposa – Por lo visto Lara se ha estado burlando todo este tiempo de nosotros.

Lara entrecerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior. Pero no dijo nada. Ignorando a sus padres, pasó por delante de ellos sin dirigirles una sola palabra y se arrodilló junto al desvanecido Winston. Éste abrió los ojos cuando ella lo incorporó y murmuró:

- Se... ¿señorita Croft?

- Sí, Winston.

- ¿Es realmente usted?

- Ella sonrió.

- Sí, soy yo. He vuelto, Winston.

El anciano mayordomo parpadeó, y a continuación hundió el rostro en el hombro de Lara y empezó a llorar.

Era la primera vez que lloraba desde que había recibido la fatídica noticia de su muerte.

Todos advirtieron el cambio en Lara. Al parecer, los meses transcurridos desde lo sucedido en Egipto la habían marcado. Se había vuelto más rígida, más huraña, más sarcástica. Apenas dio explicaciones acerca de dónde había estado y cómo había logrado sobrevivir. A Winston fue al único al que reveló todo: le habló de cómo había sido rescatada por una chamán de la tribu beduina de los medjau, y cómo la había curado y ayudado a recuperarse.

- Es hija del jefe de la tribu – explicaba Lara – y se llama Putai. Tendrías que haberla visto curando. Me hizo sufrir horrores, pero no había fractura ni herida que se le resistiera. Más de un médico occidental quedaría impresionado.

Y Winston sonreía, sin decir palabra, dando sus mayores bendiciones a aquella desconocida sanadora por haberle devuelto a Lara, más cara para él que una hija.

Lo cierto es que había que rendirse a la evidencia: Lara ya no era la misma. Era como si tres Laras hubieran vivido dentro de ella, muriendo una y dejando paso a otra. La primera, aquella niñita terca y orgullosa, que se convirtió en una joven presuntuosa y aristocrática que no tenía mayor futuro que el granjearse un flamante marido. Aquella murió con el accidente de avión del Himalaya. Luego vino la Lara obstinada, aventurera, la expoliadora de tumbas, la que arriesgaba su vida por mínima que fuera la compensación y se había granjeado odio y respeto por ambas partes.

Aquella segunda Lara había muerto en Egipto, aplastada bajo la pirámide. Y la mujer que Putai había sacado de entre los escombros, que había forzado a vivir cuando lo más fácil era dejarla morir, era una tercera persona, diferente de las dos anteriores, que había nacido de nuevo de un accidente.

Por más que se empeñara, algo se había roto. No se veía ya capaz de regresar a las tumbas, a las largas exploraciones. No por miedo a la muerte. La muerte era para Lara sencillamente el fin del trabajo. Pero al lado de Putai, de los beduinos del desierto, había visto otra cara de la vida, otra cara del mundo. El mundo giraba ajeno a sus ambiciones, mientras ella gastaba sus años pelando recónditos escondrijos de la Tierra, había gente que vivía y que moría, que sacrificaba sus vidas y sus ilusiones por la simple razón de seguir adelante. Y ella lo había tenido todo demasiado fácil. Aun cuando expulsada de casa, dejada sin herencia, y rechazada por la alta sociedad, Lara lo había tenido fácil para escoger la vida que había querido. Mientras que a otros ni siquiera se les había pedido la opinión.

Ella, que había huido de la frívola monotonía de la vida aristocrática, veía pasar su vida como si ya la hubiera vivido. Tumbas y más tumbas, la soledad perpetua, y un día, la vejez y la muerte. Y entonces nadie la recordaría y ella habría malgastado su vida. ¿Era eso lo que le esperaba?

Cierto día, sonó el teléfono. Lara puso los ojos en blanco y se reclinó aún más en el sillón, sin ninguna intención de cogerlo. Llevaba unos días hostigada por la prensa que, encantada con la resurrección de la famosa exploradora, no perdía la ocasión de acosarla. La tarde anterior, sin ir más lejos, Lara se había visto obligada a ahuyentar una tropa de paparazzis de su jardín a tiros de escopeta.

Winston se levantó y descolgó pacientemente el auricular. Al momento, lo tapó y murmuró a Lara:

- Señorita Croft... es el profesor Von Croy.

La expresión de Lara se congeló. Se mantuvo rígida unos momentos y luego anunció con voz gélida:

- Dile que no pienso volver a cruzar una palabra con él.

Y se levantó inmediatamente, abandonando el salón y dejando al mayordomo boquiabierto y con el auricular en la mano.

Von Croy no se rindió. Siguió llamando incansablemente. Y Lara siguió negándose a hablar con él.

- Cada vez está más desesperado.- comentó Winston.

Lara se entrenaba dando puñetazos y patadas a un saco colgante de kick-boxing.

- Pues que reviente.- escupió Lara entre dientes mientras, empapada de sudor, masacraba el saco.

Aquel instrumento de ejercicio debía pesar, sin ninguna exageración, unos seis kilos. Y los golpes de Lara lo hacían balancearse como si en lugar de arena lo rellenaran plumas de pato. A Winston le dio la impresión de que, en la imaginación de la mujer, el saco tenía la cara de Werner.

- Señorita... si me permite un consejo...

Lara se frenó, exhausta, y se apoyó contra la pared mientras se sacaba los guantes.

- ... debería ver al menos qué es lo que quiere.

- Balbuceantes excusas. Alguna disparatada explicación de por qué me abandonó a mi suerte después de robarme mis cosas. ¡Bah!

Winston suspiró.

- Señorita... yo también detesto a ese individuo. Lo maldecí muchas veces cuando supe lo que había ocurrido. Pero recuerde que gracias a él usted ha llegado a ser lo que es.

Lara bajó la cabeza y se pasó una mano por la chorreante frente.

- Creo que eso es lo único que Von Croy ha hecho bien en toda su vida.- afirmó.

El mayordomo sonrió, y acercándose a ella, apoyó su arrugada mano en el fuerte brazo de la mujer:

- ¿Sabe? A veces, con una sola cosa bien hecha basta. Si no puede perdonar al profesor Von Croy por lo que le hizo, al menos mírese a usted misma... y descubrirá todo lo bueno que hay en él.

Al día siguiente, sonó de nuevo el teléfono. Suspirando, Lara se acercó y descolgó.

- ¿Quién es?

Hubo silencio durante unos instantes y entonces una voz balbuceó:

- ¿Lara? ¿Eres tú?

Werner tenía la voz rota y envejecida.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le espetó ácidamente.

- Ne-necesito que vengas a París.

- ¿Para qué? – la voz de Lara era afilada como un cuchillo.

- Tengo un problema muy serio... qui-quiero que me ayudes.

Lara soltó un bufido.

- ¿Así que eso era? No sé por qué me extraña que no me preguntes acerca de cómo sigo viva...

- Lara – titubeó Werner – por favor. Es realmente urgente. Temo que mi vida corra peligro. Por favor.

¿Dónde, dónde estaba el orgulloso y altivo arqueólogo? ¿Dónde el despiadado rival que había intentado matarla en Egipto? ¿Dónde el codicioso mentor que la había dejado en la estacada después de robarle? Ahora no era más que un viejo asustado y gimoteante. Lara jamás le había visto así.

- Está bien. Iré.- concedió secamente.

- Ven cuanto antes, te lo suplico.

- Eso lo decidiré yo.- respondió rápidamente y colgó con brusquedad.

Al girarse, se encontró con la franca mirada de Winston, que sonreía complacido.


End file.
